Updates
This is a list of the history version of Mr. Meat. Version 1.8.0: Christmas Edition! * Christmas environment * Other improvements * Bug fixes Merry Christmas! =) Version 1.7.0 + Halloween! * New good ending! * Halloween environment * New puzzles * Other improvements * Bug fixes and more! Happy Halloween! =) Version 1.6.3 * New menu & chase music * New ambient sounds * New chase sounds * New Game Over! * Important bug fixes * Other minor improvements Version 1.6.2 * New languages has been added: Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Ukrainian * Languages improvements * Some new interface sounds * Bug fixes * Other minor improvements Version 1.6.1 * New weapon : Tranquilizer gun * New Hints feature! Solve puzzles easier :) * New laboratory amazing details * Language fixes * Other minor fixes Version 1.6 * New zone : Bunker + Laboratory * The interface has been re-designed * Menu music has been improved * New puzzles * Amelia character has been re-designed * New mysteries * Visual effects and skip intro options has been added * New game over scene * And more! Version 1.5.1 * Some language fixes * Extra life option * Fixed some bugs * Some general improvements Version 1.5 * New exterior zone * New pet * New puzzles * Now you have 3 nights to rescue the girl * New items spawn placements * New sounds * Bug Fixes Version 1.4.1 * Now you can walk in the roof * New secret room added * New game over scene * Bug fixes * Some graphics improvement Version 1.4 * New lock available * New items * New puzzles * New places * New furniture! * Hiding places added * Performance improvements * Bug fixes Version 1.3.1 * New area: The exterior of the house * New cinematic to get to the house * New game over cinematic * New cinematic when completing the game * Added chase music * Improved sound effects * New animations * Various ways to enter the house * Added option to adjust transparency of the interface * Several bug fixes Version 1.2.1 * Now the extreme mode is more difficult and the house darker! * Added options to disable music and sound effects * The fall from the top floor has been fixed and improved * Added option to deactivate the blood * 4 languages added: Portuguese, Polish, German and Thai * Bug fixes * Other improvements Version 1.2 The game and the character have been renamed "Mr. Meat" since this version/ * The character of the butcher is totally new! * Russian language added * Improved sounds * New menu * New icon * New title * Performance improvements * Bug fixes * Smarter Enemy * More freedom of movement * More realistic death animations Version 1.1.1 TBA Version 1.1 TBA Version 1.0.4 TBA Version 1.0.3 TBA Version 1.0.2 TBA Version 1.0.1 TBA Version 1.0 This is the first version of the game Psychopath Hunt.Category:Important Pages Category:Updates